


"The lovers"

by Juurizumi



Series: "It's me" [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: The promise is broken by Swap's insecurity, and he starts to make awful mistakes that could cause their relationship break.





	1. "If it's a lie, don't let me know"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be less smut in this part of the series, i swear... *sweating*

A brief moment of horror squeezed Swap’s soul in his ribcage. He had let his guard down, and he was now paying the consequences, but in a very different way he had expected it would be.

He had always thought any mistake in this universe would cause his own death. And that would be okay, it was his own fault and responsibility.

But not… this.

Not marrow in the snow that didn’t belong to him, not adrenaline or the deafening roar of the monsters fighting in front of him, neither the beats of his soul hitting his ribs without mercy.

He saw his counterpart crouch and attack gracefully despite his wounds, every movement was fast and skillful, very precise.

He was positive Fell had the capacity to win when he cornered the big dog on a tree as a bone formed on his hand. But suddenly, the other smiled and his sword passed through the skeleton’s ribcage.

Before he could realize his lover’s name was on his tongue. “Fell!” His magic stirred on his hand before he could even think what to form.

“I’ll take your place in the guard,” Doggo growled, dipping his sword further before spitting some blood “Captain” He added with a devil and toothy smirk.

Then Swap paralyzed. From his angle he wasn’t really able to tell, but once he checked on their stats, the magic on his palm dissolved as he sighed in relief.

Doggo gurgled something, still convinced he had made it, but soon he passed out on the snow. His HP was low but he could survive.

If Fell forgave him.

But as the skeleton looked at his enemy thoughtfully like a judge making his choice, his legs quivered in exhaustion.

“Fell!” Swap ran to him quickly, his arms looping around his shoulders protectively.

He wondered for a brief moment if at least half of the weight he was supporting was caused by the shoulder pads his counterpart wore,he nearly stumbled when the other collapsed. “Are you–?”

“Like i could die…” He whispered weakly and paused to cough, spitting blood in the process. “…from something like this” 

Fell formed a weak yet very egocentric grin, his eyelights were completely faded and his sockets half lidded like he was passing out.

Helping his alternate to lay down on the snow, Swap checked on him, his soul making his ribs clatter with firm beats.

3 HP. And it was lowering even more.

“Okay” He panted the words like he had just fought himself. “You’ll be fine bud, just hang on” His shaky hands located on his chest, searching for Fell’s soul and applying a good amount of healing magic.

“Of course i’ll be–hng” He groaned and coughed more marrow, staining his sharp teeth as he clenched them to resist the pain.

“Don’t talk, okay?” Swap asked, trying to stabilize his magic and his little soul drumming against his ribs. “C'mon, c'mon” He muttered.

2 HP.

_ Why it wasn’t working? Goddammit! _

“Please” He shut his eyes, trying to muster even more magic, to focus on Fell’s soul to give him a bit more of time. “Please, please…” Swap rocked back and forth, like the movement would help to build more stamina while he was getting tired fast. “Fuck… Shit”

_ He hated this. Why was he so weak? _

“Stretch”

He opened his eyes, jumping on his place in surprise. Fell’s expression was solemn, so calm. 

“Stop, you can’t keep going”

“No! I can help! I know i can do it!”

“No, you’ll just exhaust yourself for nothing. Listen to me.”

“Fell i can–”

“Look at me”

Swap blinked, his eyes fixed on his own hands as he tried to apply as much magic as he could. He looked at his lover again, he had that expression that asked for his trust. And Swap couldn’t help but oblige.

“I’m s-sorry, i just w-wanted…”

“The sword is still on me, even if you heal me my HP would keep lowering. You have to take it out.” The guard clarified.

Swap seemed confused, but the looked at his ribcage and understood, but he was far from relieved.

The sword was… really deep between two ribs. It was going to hurt as hell. And it was going to take more than 2 HP to pull it off without killing Fell.

“I uh…” Swap reached inside his pockets, grateful he always had some honey and other sweets with him. “Have these, you really need more HP if we’re going to do this”

Fell nodded approvingly and received the items. He waited patiently for Swap to grip the sword with both hands, to prepare himself for what he was about to do. “Don’t hesitate” He warned with a firm voice before giving the honey big sips. It wasn’t his favourite but his HP recovered enough.

Swap took a deep breath, in his mind he repeated the words like a reassuring mantra,  _ ‘don’t hesitate, don’t hesitate…’  _

…And pulled quickly.

Fell didn’t even make a sound, just scrunched his semblance in pain and grit his teeth firmly.

Both of them let a long sigh and took in a deep gulp of relief and peace before the resuming the healing process in which mostly silence and thick tension took over both of them.

Fell noticed his counterpart’s expression shift awkwardly until he seemed entirely upset, clearly overthinking.

Before he could even ask the other spoke.

“I’m sorry”

There it was. “Why?”

“I… i just” He trailed off. “This is all my fault. I didn’t expect you’ll get hurt like this”

“It’s not your fault”

“Yes it is, i’m always so reckless, and for protecting me you’re… like this” He gestured.

“You certainly should be more careful but i still don’t understand how this is your fault” Fell stated, slightly shifting on his place to test how the healing was progressing. The sharp pain had become dimmer. His counterpart was good at this. “It was my choice to defend you”

Swap sighed and closed his eye sockets. “…it should’ve been me”

“Why?”

“I was the one that was careless. I should be hurt” He shook his head, like anything the guard said was out of discussion. “I should just be dead right now” His voice heavy with guilt and self despise was interrupted by a little yelp of surprise when Fell gripped his wrist harshly and sat up by his side, looking at him in the eye intently.

“Don’t ever say that so lightly”

He must’ve looked scared, because in a moment the other pulled back with a slightly more relaxed expression.

Swap laughed sourly, trying to lighten the mood, but apparently this wasn’t his day to be a great liar. “You talk like you care”

The Guard glared him, realizing finally after months that Swap not only faked confidence to hide his shy side. Apparently he lacked self-esteem, maybe even more than he could start to imagine. “I don’t jump into swords for any monster, you should know that by now” He placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder, trying to make his words reach him. To make him see how much Fell cared. “I do care about you”

Swap analyzed his words for a long moment, almost incredulous. If this had happened before they had become lovers, he wouldn’t believe a single word. But Fell’s words were so honest it almost ached to try and laugh at them. “Shit. I-i’m so sorry Fell, i… i…” His voice broke as he felt heat pooling in the corners of his eyes, menacing to make the scene even more embarrassing.

Fell knew better than stare at him as he broke into tears. The hand on his shoulder embraced his alternate protectively, giving him a safe place to hide his semblance from his view. “It’s okay already. Stop apologizing” He cooed in the side of his skull as his hand stroked his back. “Let’s head home, we’re not safe here”

Swap took a deep and shaky breath, trying to dissolve the knot on his throat before he spoke. “Yeah”

 


	2. The armor

Swap was absently looking around the room when his eyes stopped on the guard’s armor. He glanced curiously and picked up one of the heavy shoulder pads. The Delta Rune printed on it was shiny and impeccable, he supposed Fell took good care of it and polished the metal almost frantically after every day.

“Want to try it on?”

“What?” Swap looked at his partner’s eyes lifting a brow, amusement showing on his face.

“I think it could suit you” Fell mentioned with clear interest as he left his book aside, carelessly starting to nude the rest of his clothes, dropping his leather pants and his tank top on the floor.

“No way” Swap answered mimicking his alternate. An odd shiver ran across his spine and he took a moment to admire the curve of Fell’s column and the cracks along it.  _ What was it? _ They had a lot of sex regularly but, there was  _ something _ off…

He picked up the garments and slided the cloth on his frame. The guard took a moment to laugh at him when he couldn’t figure how to buckle the shoulder pads to his arms before actually helping.

A better look on his partner made him realize, the strange emotion he was feeling had been provoked by the sight of his bare lover in front of him. As Fell slowly analyzed how he looked into his clothes, Swap took a lingering view of the body that took him to ecstasy almost daily, taking a special attention to the scars decorating every surface, stopping in specific areas to notice how  _ torn _ he looked. It was certainly shocking to see a rib missing on the conformation of his ribcage, there were cracks along his sternum, very similar to a dry tree in a merciless winter and the deep claw marks on his right femur that seemed too close to the pelvis to be comfortable.

Without any type of pity Swap could only think he was  _ beautiful  _ from the skull to his toes. His soul hummed lowly, deeply.

With his large hands on the hips, Fell gave him a devious smirk. “Enjoying the view?”

Blinking away his stupor he realized how blushed he was and how tight the borrowed pants felt. Oh stars…

“I erm…” He trailed off, unable to look away despite the embarrassment.  "I guess so"

“That is an ambiguous answer” As he spoke, his hands shifted from his own hips to the other skeleton’s, slowly brushing across the crests and pulling him closer with grace. “Do you like it or not?”

Swap was so blushed he didn’t even care anymore.  _ He loved it, for fucks sake.  _ “If my other head could nod…”

Fell groaned in response, frowning disapprovingly. “You lewd fucker!”

Suddenly, the sentry found himself in front of a mirror, looking at the garments attached perfectly to his body. Fell’s chin rested on his shoulder, looking at him attentively through the reflection. “I was right, you do look good”

“You think so?” Swap experienced a delicious shiver across his bones when the guard swiftly pressed his fingers on his crotch, giving him a soft massage, breathing hotly on the side of his skull. It was hard to focus on how he looked like when the bandana around his neck slid down, allowing a wet lap on between his vertebrae. 

His body didn’t take long to become weak against the touches, his bottom ribs, his neck, his cock, every stimulus made him close his eyes with pleasure. If weren’t for Fell giving him support he would’ve collapsed into the floor.

“Open your eyes. I want you to look”

“Fuck off, i’m not going to look at myself” Swap growled, squirming slightly in his embrace.

“You don’t have to, you can look at  _ me _ ” Fell purred tenderly as his phalanges unbuckled Stretch’s pants. “Since you like me so much…” He mentioned playfully.

The skeleton in his arms wriggled in discomfort, Fell was very aware of his partner’s timid side and how awkward he was about looking directly into his eyes when they were in intimate situations.

He pulled down the pants and pressed his fingers on the base of Swap’s cock, drawing a shiver from him.

With a gentle push, Fell urged him to bent over the mirror, his hands pressed on the wall for support while the Guard prepared him.

Fell stroked his shaft just fast enough to keep him distracted with dim waves of pleasure before he pressed one finger into his entrance.

Stretch opened his eyes after a short minute and looked at Fell’s expression across the mirror.

He looked almost cute with all that concentration twisting his face into a slight frown, Swap would’ve chuckled if he had any breath to let go. A second finger pressed in and he whimpered softly, catching Fell’s attention. 

They looked at each other across the mirror and the guard smirked in amusement. “Does that hurt?” He asked pressing his fingers just slightly deeper.

“I, hnn! It… it doesn’t…”  He trailed off. Fell stretched both fingers apart and Swap’s legs quivered. “S-shit…”

Slowly, a third digit was slipped inside of him. For a moment, the sentry found himself concerned his legs were going to just give in. Every thrust made him weak, how long had they been standing in front of the mirror?

“F-Fell… mmh… ah… th-the bed…” He managed to say between quick pants.

“Just a bit more” The guard answered holding his hips still, making sure his fingers slid in and out smoothly. “Good” He murmured to himself.

Fell couldn’t help a smile when he glanced to the mirror and found a pair of eyesockets staring him intently. Swap looked really shaken up, but immersed in him, taking on his expression passionately.

Both of them licked their teeth and with a quick movement Fell slammed the other’s back against the mirror with the pure intention of stealing a deep kiss from him. Even when their tongues were the same length, Fell had no problem in enveloping Swap’s soft appendage with his own, taking control with a single, natural movement.

Swap responded with a low moan as his legs curved around the guard’s waist, lasciviously pressing his entrance against the growing heat on the other’s pelvis, inviting him in.

Fell chuckled breathlessly. “What about hah… the bed?”

“Fuck that” The sentry answered with another roll of his hips. 

_ “ _ How about i just fuck  _ you?” _

 


	3. Little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think US Papyrus is a bit younger than Fell, that's why he is so insecure and shy.

Their new routine didn’t really change how every night ended in a bed where they played with each other.

Maybe they now had dinner with Rex often, and watched Mettaton’s show in the tv, and shared little comments, questions, curiosities. Yes, they did took their time to look at each other across the couch, they would act more deliberately and sensually with each other. Even if they now had sex in a bed or at least a piece of furniture, nothing had really changed.

Well..  _ nearly  _ nothing. 

Swap couldn’t help being slightly reluctant to Fell’s odd gentleness, since getting used to a different kind of touching from the harsh skeleton had been a bit more complicated that he could imagine.

It was all a discovery that the Guard could be actually careful, more than that, he was perfectly capable of driving Swap crazy without the need of using any sort of pain.

He had learned how to genuinely make him feel good, how to arouse him, how to make him beg and pull him into a hazy mind state.

But what Fell didn’t knew yet, was about Swap’s little, yet  _ growing _ , anticipation.

It had started like an itch, a wandering idea, a fantasy prowling on his head. Every time he thought about it, he felt warm and light headed, but so utterly embarrassed he couldn't even ask for a try. And that anticipation was surprisingly influential in the amounts of pleasure Swap could experience during his playtime alone. Until of course, _ that day... _

Fell grabbed his chest firmly before sliding his long fingers between his ribs. Swap paralyzed for a moment when he felt his warmth dangerously close to his soul, because he remembered.

He and Fell had a promise. A promise of commitment, of engaging to each other.

His little core hummed in a mute complaint, but the sudden anxiety gave place to curiosity as well. As Fell sunk his fingers further, the sentry was invaded by a strange thrill of sensitivity and heat. 

That was when the picture began to look less blurry on his head. His partner’s long fingers, curling around his soul, forming a small cage just for him in the safety of his palms. His phalanges barely ghosting across his shining surface, Fell happily feeling his insecurities with ease and silencing them by sending waves of delicious ecstasy through his core.

In a brief moment, it became too much to just picture it, he was almost able to sense those sharp phalange tips he knew well, grazing the surface of his soul, pressing into him, penetrating right in the center...

"Ah... shit, no way..." Swap squirmed with a hint of desperation on his voice when the guard stroked his ribs all at once. 

Fell noticed a hot steam forming around the tips of his claws, as an accuser bright surrounded Swap’s ribcage.

"Fuck, i-i'm... Fell stop please, i feel weird...!" Swap whimpered in a very shaky voice.

The guard took a moment to analyze how serious the request was. Swap always made that kind of pleas during the foreplay but... this felt somehow different.

When Fell pulled out just slightly, Swap moaned in a way he had never heard before and his whole body tensed in agony.

The guard stopped in concern, thinking he might have scratched his soul by accident, but as little whines came from his partner, he knew it hadn't been a  _ 'bad' _ type of scratch.

He was certainly more than surprised when a hot and thick substance dripped on his fingers and across Swap’s ribs, making him wonder if he really touched it without realizing.

Swap suddenly sprawled over the bed, panting hard.

"Are you alright?"

He was completely blushed, his answer was just an embarrassed whimper when Fell gently touched his skull.

After just a minute, the sentry nodded without looking at his partner, his bones still shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Fell asked

"I uh, came. I think."

"I figured that part, idiot." He growled.

"I-i'm sorry, i dunno how to explain it”. Swap lied with a deep blush “Just happened”.

The guard gently helped the other to face him, noticing his partner rather limp and a bit dazed. He leaned to kiss him softly, earning a breathy moan out of him. “Are you alright?” Fell asked again.

“I... i think so”

“Do you think you’re about to go into heat?”

Swap felt his soul skip. “W-what? I-- it’s not that, i just, i’m not!” He babbled feeling his trance broken.

_ What the actual...  _ even if he was now in some kind of relationship with Fell, they hadn’t really talked about their cycles and such. Swap noticed he felt the subject too private to share it with him.

“You don’t sound very convinced. When was your last?” Fell asked with great ease.

“I- w-why would i tell you?” Swap asked defensively.

“Why?” The guard repeated with a small scowl forming on his brows. “It is my duty to take care of your needs while you are in heat”. He finished softly, without any trace of doubt of his words.

“Wha- duty? I... i never agreed to something like that!” Because for him, there wasn’t more horrifying than letting his partner do anything with him while he was in heat.

Fell suddenly sat up with a deeper frown, making the sentry shrink in his place with regret. But he didn’t look mad, he just seemed... disappointed. 

“Have you forgotten our promise?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Swap’s shoulders went stiff and his fingers started to play with the bed sheets. “W-what has that to do with telling you about my h-heat?”

The guard looked at him as if he was analyzing his answer for a moment. His silence only made the other crumple the sheets further.

“Stretch, do you truly understand what that promise means?”

The sentry held a gasp, and he started to feel doubt building in his chest. Was it more to their future bonding than just a permanent link between them? More than just sex and a sense of property?

“I...” He trailed off “I thought i did”

Fell took a deep breath and sighed immediately, almost looking hurt.

“When i... said i wanted your soul, i meant i wanted to be your partner, not just your permanent fuckbuddy. I made up my mind to stay with you and take care of your needs regardless it’s physical or emotional. That includes your heats, pains, and insecurities” He enumerated. Only after he looked away. “If you don’t trust me, i can’t do any of that for you. Do you understand now?”

Swap tried to let the words sink in before he barely nodded. Fell really became another monster after the incident. He had been kind, attentive and surprisingly patient with Swap, he took his time to listen to him, he promised to not hurt him physically anymore... it just had changed so much from one day to the other, it wasn’t that the laid back skeleton didn’t like it but... he just didn’t know how to take it.

“I need a real answer. I want you to be aware of what you’ve promised to me; your soul forever under my care and mine under yours. Are you really ready to take that from me?” Fell asked finally.

Swap didn’t want to lie, he was scared. But he didn’t want to rush either. His counterpart was seriously thinking about them, he couldn’t give a half-hearted answer.

“I... i would like to think about it”


	4. I'm the problem

Papyrus felt his body quiver in horror, his bones  _ screaming _ against each other by the friction and sweat building on his skull. He could almost hear Fell’s voice.

_ I told you. _

He struggled one more time against the spiderwebs snaking firmly on his arm. In front of him a huge jaw opened, saliva dripping from the muffin monster’s tongue, ready to wolf him down like a treat.

* * *

 

“I have important duties to attend today, you should return tomorrow”

“What, can’t i stay around?” Swap asked sipping his honey.

Fell frowned but he thought for a moment before answering. “Only if you promise to remain in the house, where you are safe”

Stretch played fool and entwined his fingers behind his back. “Sure thing, boss”

The guard turned around when he finished dressing up and squinted for a moment, analyzing the stupid face of the other. He quickly grabbed the wrist behind his back and looked at his hand, which seemed in a relaxed posture.

He glared at Swap briefly, still suspicious, but his lover shrugged innocently. “What, you don’t trust me?” He asked trying to seem offended.

“I don’t when it’s about your safety” Fell answered with a little smile releasing his hand.

“Damn boss, it was just one time”

“There won’t be a second,” He stated with absolute confidence “remember that”.

Swap felt a little twinge of guilt on his chest. Fell was just worried about him, he understood. But once he left, it took just some minutes to brush the feeling away.

He knew it was dangerous, he had experienced part of it with Fell’s strength and the whole venom incident. But if he was careful enough it should be fine, right?

Plus, the danger somehow…  _ called  _ him. Papyrus was aware it wasn’t normal to feel like that, it was against self preservation. Fooling around in Fell’s timeline wasn’t the only risky thing he had done.

Since Underfell wasn’t the first Universe he visited, he had been involved with other very dangerous situations in which he didn’t have anyone to actually ‘save’ his sorry ass. He had dealt with it by himself and somehow survived.

He already knew Snowdin, since Fell and he had been in the town a couple times. But other locations picked his interest.

* * *

 

He delved into the cavern with slow steps, looking around the stone walls and crystals, trying to perceive any type of presence or movement.

The soothing sound of water rushing made him feel so close to home that for a moment, he forgot everything he was thinking about. It was a peaceful feeling embracing him with cold arms, whispering droplets falling into the ground, wetting his clothes.

A sound of rocks moving brought him back to the present. Swap turned around quickly and formed a bone on his hand, staring to a dark corner that didn’t seem to hide anything in concrete. But small lights blinked at him, curious and expectating.

“Who’s there?” Swap questioned, squinting to recognize a shape in the pitch black cave.

A soul manifested in front of him and his own heart mirrored, startling Papyrus.

There was a soft hum, like a whisper, like a  _ tune _ . The musical note passed over his shoulder, failing to hurt if that was trying to do.

Papyrus blinked, recognizing lightly the raspy, shy voice. “Lemonbread?” He asked to the monster.

But there was no answer. Swap couldn’t help walking closer, his mind swimming for a second between his world and the one he was stepping in.

The monster turned around, shaking, hiding her face. The body was long, similar to a snake, but the head seemed different from what he expected.

He was wrong. This wasn’t his universe, this wasn’t Lemonbread, at least, not the one he knew.

Her eyes sparkled in the dark and the black scales of her agent slipped even closer and tighter around her, like she was trying to disappear.

Papyrus didn’t feel threatened by the shaky fish monster that seemed too terrified to even try to run away. Quite the contrary, he was considering to help her feel at ease, and he  _ did _ know how to.

Swap took a deep breath and hummed a soft melody, leaving the last note open for her to continue. But the answer didn’t come.

He decided his partner needed some more convincing. He stepped even closer, his soul accelerating, but the melody came firm and gentle, inviting her.

And suddenly, there was a screech.

Papyrus jumped in his place as sharp musical notes tried to tear him, the deafening cry of the creature resonating in his skull and echoing on the cavern.

That was enough signal for him to run away.

* * *

 

As he rushed through Waterfall, the darkness soon revealed a deep contrast when he reached Hotland. Swap wondered gasping why he hadn’t expected that. 

He was slightly wet since he didn’t have time to grab an umbrella.

The heat began to crawl onto his bones, drying quickly the cloth embracing his body.

If weren’t for the sound of the lava below the ground he would’ve been deafened by the silence. 

The absolute lack of monsters was unsettling, but so far nothing too bad had happened.

Somehow he was relieved. He considered mocking at Fell once he was back for saying his world was too dangerous if weren’t for the fact he didn’t know about his little escapade. 

He didn’t know where everyone was, but as long as no one appeared to threaten him, it would made his stupid adventure a lot easier.

“Hey pal”

Swap jumped in his place and adopted a stiff posture, feeling the magic of his soul accumulating quickly in his palm.

When he looked around, he recognized the small post where he would sell hotcats, maybe a bit more damaged than he remembered. He sighed in relief when he realized who it was in there.

“Hey Rex. You scared the shit outta me” Swap answered walking closer.

“I can see that” Sans answered with a short shrug. “Whatcha’ doing here Stretch? You’re quite far from home” He questioned, looking aside intently.

_ Too _ intently.

Papyrus wasn’t completely sure, but he felt an odd chill shaking his back as a warm pressure grew on his shoulder, right in the side where Sans was looking at. The safety he felt just a moment ago was being drained from his soul with that  _ mild _ warning. He swallowed a big lump formed on his throat and carefully measured his words. “I was just… taking a walk”.

The worst of the whole situation was maybe the fact that Sans didn’t seem bothered at all. He actually looked pretty amused by the fact he was there, to the mercy of whoever was behind his back.

Sans snickered. “Now you’re just fucking bragging” 

“Wha-?”

“Just because you’re too strong doesn’t mean you have to be this cocky” Sans said with a snigger as he bent under the wooden counter to get something. “Go home before your boasting kills you” He growled sipping a bottle of mustard.

At that moment Swap knew he had made a mistake.

“We can’t forget where we live pal. Kill or be killed.” Rex added lifting the bottle in his hand as a cheers gesture.

He didn’t understand well what was happening with the anxiety biting his soul. He only knew he had to finish this nonsense chatter quickly and run away. None of the present around him seemed like they were going to help.

A wave of possibilities (most of the negatives) filled his mind, clouding his thoughts enough to stop him from saying goodbye to Rex. He just walked away, searching for the next edge of the map before something actually bad happened.

* * *

 

He walked through the end of the screen and stepped in the darkness for a moment, knowing there was no many threats in that place. He took a deep breath and promised himself he wouldn’t disobey again. Even though he was okay, he had been lucky. If Rex hadn’t been there, the story could’ve been completely different.

He took a few steps, thinking, searching for a gap to reach Snowdin.

It didn’t take more than a minute to realize something wasn’t right about the black screen he always used to teleport.

It was different. The usual codes looked a bit glitchy, there were patches of red, green and blue colors, square patterns dancing along the black.

Swap felt sweat beading on his skull now.

He still didn’t really know what would happen to him if he died in other universes. Specially in this kind of space that was ‘ _ under _ ’ the game. He breathed slowly, feeling his soul racing in his ribcage, and walked through without touching the small worms spinning in the dark. 

A small frame of pixels stopped around him and he was surprised to see Fell through the hole. As graceful as always, he was defending himself from another monster with a big armor. Swap could only assume it was one of his trainees.

He sighed confused. In his universe there was only darkness in the end of the screens. What the fuck was wrong with this place?

The way monsters were more evil, or swapped from their locations, even having different personalities than in his world. The fact there were even monsters that didn’t  _ exist _ like Dogaressa, or Asgore, the missing human that had never finished the timeline… everything was off.

He suddenly snapped, noticing his surroundings too bright and colorful. A mass of pixels had congregated around him, almost like they were  _ looking _ at him with interest. Swap couldn’t help but feel threatened. Fuck, he didn’t even know where he would appear if he jumped on the map now, but what could be worse than being consumed by a mass of glitches? Hell if he knew.

He felt one of the pixeled worms touching his hand and a strange current ran across his whole body and soul. Swap screamed, rather surprised than in pain, and responding to his own panic he jumped inside the map again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may be wondering after the chapter  
> *The character Papyrus found is Shyren, but since in his world everything is swapped he thinks it was her sister, Lemonbread.  
> *I headcanon Swap Papyrus uses the end of the maps to teleport (a black screen), he can't do it from anywhere he wants.  
> *The described world at the end is not completely Underfell, since there are some minor changes. I've decided to nickname it "Glitchfell". Still UF, but not UF. A glitchy version of it.


	5. Guess i'm not in the menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from my phone, if you notice any errors, let me know.

Swap blinked a couple times and tried to identify something in the darkness where he was laying.  _ Where was he? _

He touched the ground, trying to stand up as he failed to recognize something that wasn’t black. His hand was quickly gripped by something sticky that only would tangle further if he tried to pull back. Sweat began to pearl his skull, and his breathing echoed in which seemed an empty, big room.

He formed a bone on his hand and cut the strands, but soon he realized that it was in vain.

When he made to stand up, his legs didn’t move an inch. More sticky threads were keeping him from stepping up at all.

In other words, he was fucked.

Breath, breath, breath. Silence. Every second his gasps became quicker and louder in absolute panic.

But a tender laugh deafened his sense of solitude.

Swap looked around the room, dim lights started to glow in the dark, drawing a purple floor under his limbs, spiderwebs tangling along the walls and around his hand.

“Why so pale, dearie?”

Papyrus looked around, trying to figure where the voice came from, but before he could even react a small frame appeared from the roof with a slow and graceful rappelling. The spider girl was upside down, looking at Swap with interest.

“Oh, what do we have here?” She asked in a cooing voice, blinking with her multiple eyes.

“Muffet?” Papyrus asked incredulous.

The spider girl frowned slightly, making the skeleton want to bite his own tongue. Swap didn't know what Muffet looked like when she was mad but this was a  _ very _ accurate idea. 

“ _ Miss _ Muffet, intruder” She corrected showing her fangs with a hiss before curving her short fingers on Swap’s jaw, squeezing him thoughtfully. “Mm. Not very fleshy” Muffet murmured in disappointment, finally turning around and putting her feet on the ground. “I don’t think you are the proper ingredient for my next batch of pastries”

Papyrus would’ve sighed in relief if the spiderweb keeping him still would’ve been removed. But it was there, still firm.

”Yeah, uh, shame on me, am i right?” Swap said with a playful grin that tried to conceal his nerves. “Now you can just, um, take this off my arm and we forget about this happening at all… Miss?”

Muffet remained silent and walked slowly around him, her steps resonating in the ground as she stared at Swap from every angle, humming. “Hmm”

More sweat began to build on his skull, since she was seeming to reconsider her options. “...i’m sure i’m not even tasty” Papyrus added with a small shrug. “I wouldn’t like to waste your time much more, Miss” He stated. “You may want to release me-”

Muffet arched her brows and suppressed an amused giggle. “Oh deary, i’m sorry if i break your expectations” She said with a smile that didn’t appear to be really apologetic. “But once you are stuck in the spiderweb, you can’t get out” She said as she held a thread in her delicate fingers, easily tangling the white filament around her arm. “You may not be delicious, but wasting food isn’t in my principles”. The spider girl covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. “…even less when it comes so willingly to it’s death~”

As easily as she came in, she was pulled up by the thread on her hand, an echo of her laughter was the only remnant of her presence.

A new silence followed. For a moment Swap thought the danger had subsided and this was his chance. He struggled against the net and tried cutting more of the mass of sticky threads, finding himself disappointingly more and more buried, even his attacks were starting to mingle with the magic web. 

So he really couldn’t escape, she wasn’t lying.

Swap looked around to find nothing but spiderwebs. Even if he managed to step a bit further, he would find himself stuck again. There was nothing he could do now. Just hear the silence, feel his solitude and accept no one was going to help him.

Fell would be mad. But by the time he realized Swap had fucked up, it would be too late.

And when the silence became too much, a mighty roar stole his breath.

Who would’ve thought the Muffin he used to feed and play with would be his death?


	6. What we deserve

 

Swap closed his eyes.  _ So that’s it, huh? This is how it ends? _   Becoming food in a world that he didn’t belong to. 

Sans wouldn’t even know what on earth happened to him, he would just…  _ disappear _ . 

And somehow it was _ just what he wanted. _

”I’m afraid you are disposing of my goods in an inappropriate manner, Miss”

Stretch blinked his eye sockets open and looked forward, his small soul leaping on his ribcage, loaded with anxiety when he noticed the muffin had stilled with teary eyes and a lump swelling on his forehead. 

He recognized those shoulder pads  _ very _ well. “Fell?”

His partner barely looked at him over his shoulder with a pronounced frown on his features. Swap shrinked in his place.

“Hush, pet” He grunted.

”Did i mishear, dear Captain?” The giant monster seemed about to attack one more time, but stopped just in front of the Guard to the voice of his master. Above their heads, Muffet dangled her legs from a swing made out of webs as she gave a peaceful sip to her cup of tea. 

“ _ Your _ goods?” She questioned sharply.

”Yes Miss”

”And what it’s one of _your_ _goods_ doing in my territory?” She hissed.

“I’m afraid this disrespectful  _ animal _ here” He pointed. “Is my  _ pet _ . Which i’m still training thoroughly”

”Your pet, hm. I wonder why i don’t trust in your words” She said almost innocently, tapping her chin with her fingers, mimicking a thoughtful expression. “What could it be? Maybe the existence of a certain law…” 

Swap felt horror crawling on his bones. The way they talked like he wasn’t there, like he wasn’t a living thing, like he couldn’t listen how he was being degraded to nothing but a property, a good, a _ pet.  _

It made him _ sick. _

”As any pet, he does have a suppressor”

”Why he didn’t show me, then?”

Fell squinted and looked at Swap with a deeper frown, disappointment painfully clear across his features. Muffet chuckled.

”Ah… Rebellion” She mentioned with a patronizing pitch “Not wanting to admit you belong under someone else’s wing. What a naughty  _ puppy _ you have there, Captain” She said leaning back on her hammock.

Fell looked upside one more time. ”I apologize for the intrusion, Miss. It won’t happen again”

Her fangs glinted in the dark when she giggled. ”I’m sure it won’t, because you will punish him well” Muffet added with malice, making Fell flinch.

His soul felt  _ heavier _ than usual.

Swap had accepted these conditions to be lovers. To stay with him.

This was what they earned, a point of no return. Something that could not be forgiven.

He turned around with the coldest semblance he could manage. He was conscious of Stretch’s unaware look, bordering  _ innocence _ and the guilt on his soul increased.

Swap seemed about to say something when they were in front of each other, looking into their eyes. But any word was silenced by a quick crack.

The sentry felt tears pooling on his sockets as the sting became into considerable pain across his face, spreading hot on his cheekbone.  _ That is going to leave a mark. _

”This is just the first. You have more of this waiting for you at home” Fell finished in a credible and venomous statement.

 


	7. Reckless

“You’re awfully quiet” Fell said suddenly, gripping the umbrella a bit harder with tension. “I almost feel myself missing your stupid puns”

Swap only chuckled weakly, trying to fake amusement. “Yeah” He muttered. “I know how much you love them” He slurred lifelessly.

Fell wasn’t the most talented when it came to reading emotions, but he didn’t need any talent to see how affected his lover was.

He sighed and stopped walking, facing his alternate. “Hey. What is it?”

Swap’s eyes widened, clearly frightened as he squirmed under his sight and stepped back with discomfort, like he wanted to just… run away.

The guard didn’t like it, such behaviour was worthy of a  _ prey _ . 

His lover should never act like that in front of him.

“Are you really upset with me?” He gently placed his free hand on the other Papyrus’ face, trying to soothe the wound with his touch. “Look. I was really bound to do that back there. I couldn’t do it any other way, otherwise she–”

“It’s not that!” Swap irrupted suddenly, stepping closer to his alternate with his face contorted in something similar to sadness. “I’m just…” He took a deep breath and pushed the other’s hand away, unable to look at him. “I’m sorry, okay? I was thinking and… i’ve just been a bother to you since we… well, you know. That time”. Swap turned around, not even wanting to face his lover as he spoke.

“Stretch you-”

“Just listen to me!” He cut off. His soul began to pound on his chest painfully.

It didn’t took long before a knot formed on his throat. 

“I… i always get in trouble, i always do what i don’t have to do and go where i don’t have to be. That’s how i ended here, that’s how i met you… i… I can’t stop myself from just putting my life in danger because i’m… because i want to…” He gasped, unable to form the last word, containing the tears on his sockets. “I… i’m so tired. You know?” He whispered. “When you remember everything, every single repetition it feels like you’ve lived more than one life” Swap placed his palm on his forehead, fighting to keep breathing as quietly as he could, hating each tremor in his words. “It drives your mind crazy. And it always ends up the same. You just repeat and repeat and the result doesn’t change, no matter what you try, nothing you do… is worth it. You always go back to the beginning” He sighed, feeling a shudder from the Fell’s painful stare. “I’m sorry to keep being a bother to you. I just… sometimes wonder”

Swap slowly walked away, looking at the water pouring from the roof, receiving it’s cold embrace with a sour smile. “If everything has ended in my timeline and there’s no more resets, no human, no way to escape, why am i still… here. Alive. What does stop me from just ending what has been bothering me so long”

Fell suddenly broke his long silence tracing his nape with a finger. “…what about me?" He whispered loving the small shiver he drawed from the other.

Swap didn’t want to look at his alternate, even if the water washed away the tears rolling down his cheeks, it was still embarrassing. But he did smile to his question. Happiness or amusement, he couldn’t really tell.

"That’s so unlike you. What do you want me to say? ‘You’re my reason to live now’ or some shit like that?” He asked with a sniffle.

The rough surface of the Guard’s phalanges entwining with his own felt warm and soothing when he was pulled softly into his embrace. He had took off his gloves, providing some direct contact. 

Fell always… seemed to be boiling, he was so, so warm against his body.

The white umbrella hit the ground with a soft splash and more water dripped on their bodies. “I know i can’t be the reason. Perhaps i can become one? Maybe the fact that the resets stopped was not meant for your life to end. Maybe it was to let you go on”.

The contrast of hot breaths and cold water made Swap shudder in his arms. “…i didn’t know you were such a romanticist” He tried to tease.

Fell chuckled and kissed his nape slowly, so slowly he felt a delicious shiver across his whole spine, reaching the tip of his sacrum in a quick jolt. The guard noticed his reaction and purred approvingly.

“There’s a lot you do not know about the terrible Papyrus” He mentioned before nipping the sensitive vertebrae with his teeth. “So please,”

Swap felt each part of him tremble with passion when he listened next words. “Stay safe while you’re still learning”


	8. Wet bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to forget this thing is still on going. Sorry about that.  
> I'm sorta glad i wrote the entire thing before posting, otherwise i'd probably leave it unfinished...

“Hey, i’m supposed to be the lazy one here” Swap chuckled when he saw his partner sprawl over the bed.

“It is my bed, i decide when to be lazy over it!” Fell barked. The other Papyrus giggled amused while he finished stripping down.

“Okay, okay…” He answered looking at the floor with their wet clothes in the ground as he felt cold droplets still falling from his bones. They needed a shower.

“Come here” Fell called him with a gesture.

“I’ll rather take a shower first, and i don’t want to wet your bed” He muttered scratching his nape.

“I’ve already wetted the bed myself!” Fell spoke again as he lifted his head to reveal a frown. “Come. Here” He demanded.

Swap smiled. Well it didn’t make sense to take a shower _ before _ getting dirty, huh?

“So…” Stretch dragged his feet across the floor and placed a knee between his partner’s femurs with a suggestive smirk. “Do you have any special requests today?” He whispered softly.

Fell's pitch changed instantly to the sensual sound of Stretch's voice. “…not really” He answered spreading his legs slightly, allowing the closeness. 

Swap leaned in and began to grind against his pelvis, earning shudders of anticipation from Fell as he patiently waited for his first move.

Yet the type of contact he was expecting for didn’t came immediately. He felt a hand gently pressed on his sore cheek, warm with soothing magic.

”Don’t stop” The guard asked with a smile when the movement halted, making his partner blush.

The healing didn’t take long ,and Fell looked satisfied how the mark had turned into nothing. It’s not like the guilt would wash away as easily, but he was happy he could manage his strength enough to not leave a permanent scar.

“Thank you” Swap whispered tenderly, placing a kiss in the side of his jaw.

The Guard only gave him a malicious smile “I thought i told you to not stop” He said gripping the back of his hipbone to reach the coccyx. Swap moaned and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Fell smiled, and his fingers rubbed the tip of the bone to get another reaction. As the spine of his lover became stiff, his free hand took one of the bottom ribs to give it a gentle stroke.

The skeleton on top of him resisted for a couple minutes before he started whimpering shyly, proving Fell’s movements were making him feel good. The light on his pelvis wouldn’t deny it either.

“So hard already?” He chuckled as his fingers curled around the sensitive magic, stroking it lovingly.

“Hah, ah, you’re… hard already, too” Swap pronounced between sweet pants, looking at Fell’s own erection.

“Whose fault is that?” He questioned amusedly.

“I p-plead guilty” Swap gasped out with a little smirk.

Fell chuckled. “Indeed” He rolled over slowly, allowing his partner to find a comfortable position in the bed as he grabbed the pillow resting aside him to place it under Swap’s hips.

He bent over Stretch to kiss him, one of his hands trailing across the ribcage with a gentle clattering sound as his fingers tapped the bones with every pass of his palm. Stretch arched into his touch with a moan, while an electric current ran across his spine. “Y-you know i hate when you do that!” He muttered between the kiss.

Fell pulled away with a growl. “Shut your mouth, little  _ liar. _ I’m being rather gentle after your behaviour today!”

_ Silence. _

He didn’t need to think twice to realize what he had said. The air in the room went suddenly cold, and Swap looked away for a moment taking a deep, shaky breath, knowing better than contradict that pitch. “You’re right. Sorry. Go on” He said in a submissive voice, putting his arms aside.

“No” Fell shifted in the bed and cupped Swap’s cheek, giving him a reassuring stroke. “I’m sorry, i did not mean that”

“It’s okay, really. You don’t have to be gentle if you don’t want to” The other shrugged off. “You can punish–”

“No, no. I won’t do that kind of thing to you again, there’s no need" 

_ Stars, he had to learn when to bite his tongue. _ "I’m sorry. I said i wouldn’t treat you like that anymore” Fell whispered.

Swap seemed thoughtful, but didn’t look at his partner for a long minute. “…if it’s too hard for you we can, you know” He proposed softly.

“No. I don’t want to”. Fell shook his head and looked down for a moment, noticing the heat and the magic vanishing after a short silence. Well, a shower didn’t sound so bad now. Maybe they needed a minute.

“I’m sorry” Stretch suddenly spoke.

Fell lifted his head and arched both brows in dismay. “What?”

The sentry looked at him, even though he was certainly ashamed. “I m-mean, about today” He swallowed the knot on his throat. “No, about… everything. I… i promised i wouldn’t go out without you and i did it anyways…” Swap corrected. Before the guard could say anything else, his lover finished. “And i… I will, you know, try to take better care of myself or whatever” He said with a soft blush.

Fell took a deep breath and felt his soul humming. “You will?”

Swap nodded. “Y-yeah… I promise. For real this time”


	9. Vulnerable

Their teeth gently pressed on each other, grazing with need. Swap looked at his alternate with a smile as he pulled away, licking his teeth with desire. The hollow in his eyes seemed curiously full with emotion and his cheeks were dusted with a warm blush.

Fell noticed with a shiver a slight glow under Swap’s body. 

The golden light was dim and almost  _ romantic _ in his sight. It was a deeply captivating view.

“This is um…” Fell trailed off clearing his throat. He pulled his lover a bit closer in order to see him better. “This is quite an honor” He purred in excitement tracing the sides of his lover.

Swap arched a brow confused about his words, but it didn’t take long for the embarrassment to take over him. As soon as he looked down where his partner eyes were staring, he realized the bright manifestation of his small soul under the shirt, trying to get out of its fabric prison.

He pulled away almost immediately, stuttering. “Oh! I’m sorry, i… i didn’t…” He tried to explain while closing his jacket shyly “I-it wasn’t voluntary, i j-just, it wasn’t--”

Fell couldn’t explain what type of thrill took over him. He found his mind entranced by his partner’s bright core. He knew Swap hadn’t decided yet, he knew he still needed his answer and the last thing he wanted was to scare him further than he already was. 

But what he craved for was before him, served, wanting his touch  _ so much _ it didn’t obey his owner.

Souls were the manifestation of the most pure emotions, after all.  _ How could he ignore such clear message? _

He easily pulled his lover onto his lap, examining the source of magic. He felt the sentry trying to push him away.

“H-hey!” Swap complained.

Souls weren’t a private issue. Monsters were used to expose them whenever they had to fight. But… this was different. They weren’t about to fight, _for_ _fucks sake._ This was embarrassing! No one had _ever_ seen his soul in a situation like this!

Fell leaned closer suddenly, as he kept his victim trapped between his arms and kissed the soul across the fabric without waiting, drawing a moan that bordered pain from the other.

The other Papyrus tried to push him away but any strength he had was drained from his arms.

Fell took a minute to analyze his actions and realize what he had done. He touched his lover’s face gently with pure remorse as he spoke. “I apologize. That was impulsive of me” He whispered trying to reassure his partner. But Swap’s body said otherwise when he collapsed in Fell’s arms.

His breath was erratic just from that only contact. It had been a whole second of electric pressure in every bone of his body. Right now he felt totally helpless. 

And somehow, he _ loved _ it.

Fell took just a minute to study his expression and tried to figure what was on Swap’s mind after the sudden approach.

The guard smiled, feeling his lover’s hands shaking on his back and holding onto him. “Did it feel good?”

Swap only nodded slightly, still catching his breath.

Fell kissed the side of his skull softly, breathing his sweet scent. “May i?”

The sentry felt very unsure about this, but at the same time his body and mind craved for more. He knew there was something utterly wrong about letting Fell do this without having answered yet. It was like giving him hopes about something he still hadn’t decided. As he pondered his soul buzzed strong on his chest and he felt breathless again, utterly needy for more. Despite the contradiction, he nodded shyly.

The guard seemed unconvinced by his gesture and leaned back a bit, analyzing his lover’s expression in search of doubt.

Swap’s little soul contracted in pain just from considering he wouldn’t get more contact. “F-Fell!” He stared back and moaned his partner’s nickname fondly. With embarrassment all over his face and shaky hands he opened his jacket, exposing his soul a bit more. “Please, i want…”

If Fell had any self-control, it abandoned his soul as soon as Swap whined. He easily pinned the other skeleton into the couch and lifted his orange t-shirt under his chin, leaving him breathless for a moment.

“Don’t move an inch” He growled in a threatening pitch that would’ve scared Stretch off if weren’t for the of deep passion on his crimson eyes.

Fell sensually rolled his wet tongue from Swap’s xiphoid process until he reached below the sensitive soul.

Swap pressed his heels on the couch, experimenting a wave of heat across his chest as the wet appendage traced a line on his core, making him whimper by how soft and gentle the touch felt.

The guard didn’t swallow the saliva pooling on his mouth, the moisture soon coated his tongue easing each lap as he licked over the edges of the sensitive magic, looking at his partner with hunger.

Swap gasped and closed his eyes with nothing but incoherent curses on his mouth.  _ Fuck _ , this was really happening.

He could feel the soft appendage lavishing the surface of his delicate soul, causing spasmodic reactions on his bones.

It was embarrassing how easily he was losing control, his body responded with soft twitches, he cried with each swift pass of Fell’s tongue, feeling overexposed with his intense stare, piercing his face with scrutiny and devotion. He squirmed with shame when he noticed how much he was drooling like a dog in front of food.

“Ah! Nn… Fell” He moaned. 

The thrill was suddenly washed away when he opened his eyes. He was surprised by a dark red light on his lover’s chest. His soul was humming, calling his own with a gentle sound.

He found his words consumed by his own moans when he tried to say something about it, but the need to _ connect _ was so urgent that he panicked.

Even if he was enjoying this a lot, he couldn’t help a twinge of guilt crawling in his thoughts. In a situation like this where he had little room for coherent pondering, the doubt was present.

Was he really capable of fulfilling his promises? Things like taking care of himself, like taking care of Fell’s needs, like being his lover  _ forever _ , was he really able to do such a thing?

He couldn’t stop his mind from going further. Fell could be thinking this was a confirmation, but he wasn’t really sure of anything yet. 

He didn’t want to  _ disappoin _ t him.

Swap whined to find his soul all hot under his partner’s care but at the same time under a certain amount of pain. He tried to push Fell away, to make him stop, but the other didn’t comply. His weak body didn’t help and his panic increased considerably. 

_ Shit, shit, he wanted him to stop, he had to stop! He didn’t want–! _

“Stretch?”

Swap whimpered between short gasps, noticing he had stopped breathing of a second. Heat began to pool on his eye sockets, tracing wet lines on his cheeks.

He couldn’t tell exactly when, but his soul had disappeared in his distress, causing Fell to realize he was nearly under a panic attack.

“What happened?” He asked softly, reaching out his hand.

“D-don’t touch me” Swap murmured automatically, curling into himself. “I… i… j-just go away, please”

The clock covered the gaps with it’s sound, walking peacefully in the silence they placed.

To Swap’s surprise, the guard did get up and left him. Stars, he was such a fuck up.

There was no way Fell was going to let this pass. He was so, _ so _ done. Bet he would gladly break the machine with his own hands just to kick him out forever from his life.

Swap had been bad. He had never been good enough for Fell. The guard gave him so much and he couldn’t just make a single, _ fucking _ decision.

The other skeleton had learned to be gentle to Swap, he had protected him nearly costing his own life. 

Swap only brought him trouble.

Stars, he could really use some of that spider poison now.

He jumped in his place when soft steps approached to him. Fell didn’t take long to return from the kitchen with a glass of water he placed on the floor. He sat there, mute by his side until the sentry stopped sobbing.

The room was soon engulfed by absolute silence again, only their breaths would cut it from time to time.

Then there was a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

“You must go”

Swap felt the fears that were gnawing him inside crumble suddenly.

It was real. Fell was pushing him away.

Now he could genuinely do nothing about it. 

Swap opened his eyes widely when he realized he was too scared to lose Fell, the idea was even more scary than any promise he could have ever made.

“No!” He answered in a sudden impulse.

He couldn’t let things end this way.

“Fell i--”

“All of this is my failure” Fell murmured. “For a while i thought i could make you happy” He whispered slouching with guilt clearly eating him inside. “But i can’t. I do not know what to do for you to trust me”

Swap felt cold washing over his back when he finally understood. It didn’t matter how cool Fell tried to act, he was always pushing himself too hard to keep him happy. Perhaps it was his way to try to hide his own insecurities and how conflicted he actually was in the inside.

_ Just like Swap. _

Stretch embraced his lover from the back and gave him a reassuring squeeze despite the fact he was visibly shaking. He wondered when would Fell stop surprising him.

“Fell” He whispered, gentle and intimate, trying to soothe his lover, just for a moment. “You’ve done more than enough for me. I just… i feel helpless. I’m the one who wonders what can i do to make you happy but doesn’t know how to. I don’t understand why i can’t just say yes, because i do trust you, i swear i do” Swap felt his voice strangling a little as his anxiety bit him inside.  _ He won’t believe me, he won’t believe me, he won’t… _

“It s-scares me” Swap whispered, trembling.

The guard finally turned around and stared at his partner sternly.

“I’m scared” Swap repeated, leaning back on the couch.

“Don’t you think i am, too?”

Stretch visibly flinched, feeling himself even more ashamed than he already was. 

_ Of course _ . Fell was a very wary monster after all. How couldn’t he realize that despite his cautious nature he had taken his decision long ago, without minding anything else but Swap’s safety?

Fell noticed the conflict in his lover. “Even someone as great as i has doubts” He confessed.

Swap swallowed. “Such as?”

The guard sighed and for the first time, he looked away, fidgeting his fingers in Stretch’s lap. “If i will be always able to protect you, from yourself, from my world… from myself”. He whispered the last word like it was painful to say. “Sometimes i think someone else can make more for you without hurting you as much as i can”

Swap realized he was about to cry again, blaming himself for being so damn blind to Fell’s emotions.

He swallowed the knot on his throat and spoke. “Fell”

The guard looked back at him. “Yes, Stretch?”

“I don’t want anyone else” He finally pronounced.

Fell kneeled, staring at him in search for any small trace of doubt that was left. He was surprised to find none despite the teary eyes and the taut expression. 

“....Are you sure?” He asked one more time. “I won’t let you turn back after this. And you certainly won’t be able to turn back after we bond either”

Swap didn’t hesitate this time. He didn’t look away either. He just blushed softly, staring at Fell firmly.

“Yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started up as one of those smutty shits i type sometimes. Somehow it turned into this previous-to-the-end chapter.  
> I'm going to try to polish the last chapters as much as i can so you guys can enjoy from something good.


	10. A tired lover

The Royal Guard rested his hand in the cold doorknob with a long and tired sigh, thanking he was finally home.

Maybe it was the just the exhaustion, but something about the house felt off. Once he entered, his senses grew alerted. A slight smell wafted across the room and he knew well Sans did not get along with the kitchen.

He approached to the kitchen with soundless steps and peeked into it.

Fell would’ve laughed out loud if weren’t for how exhausted he felt. He supported his body on the doorframe with a sigh as his posture relaxed considerably to the view.

The other skeleton was humming with a spoon between his teeth, thoughtfully tasting his creation and adding some salt. He was wearing his regular black hoodie but what was amusing was the white apron embracing his waist softly.

The guard’s soul skipped in his chest when Swap turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

The sentry blinked at his partner’s appearance and finally opened his mouth. “Wow. You look like shit”

“Fuck you” Fell answered with a low growl, walking inside the room to inspect the pot.

“Now, that isn’t very nice considering i’m technically cooking for you” Swap answered with a frown.

“You started. What are you doing?”

His partner waved the spoon in his hand. “Some noodles and sauce” He pointed. Considering how tired Fell looked he decided it had been the right choice to visit.

“You need any help with that?”

“Nuh-uh. It’s almost done. You can get a shower if you want until it’s ready”

The guard seemed tempted to retort but then he shut his mouth thoughtfully. He looked at the spoon in his lover’s hand and took one step closer with a smirk. Swap tried to move back, but soon an arm was enveloping his waist, taking away his freedom. He knew Fell was just teasing him when he licked the spoon with a suggestive grin, but he couldn’t help a shiver when he mentioned how much he would enjoy to have sex while he wore that apron.

Perhaps it was an idea he had to remember for special occasions.

* * *

 

The dinner had been mostly silent except for some short words here and there. Fell would’ve loved to go straight to sleep in order to wash away his tiredness, but with Swap around the task seemed…. unapproachable.

”How ‘bout you get comfy and i give you a massage?”

Fell hummed in thought. His stiff shoulders and spine shivered lightly to the thought of Swap’s long fingers wrapping around his bones, making them pop and relax in small shudders. The idea was already pleasing.

But the proposal had brought a new idea to his mind.

He had been thinking about his partner’s breakdown a lot, and how to familiarize him with soul contact. Before he arrived he had considered to relieve the heaviness of his soul like normally, since he wasn’t expecting any guests that night

“Not to presume but Sans always says i give the best massage” Swap added with a wink, trying to convince him.

“Can confirm”

They both jumped in their places and looked to the principal door. Rex was taking off his boots with a little snigger. “The guy knows what he’s talking about bro, i’m pa _tellin_ ’ you”

“Sans!” Fell growled.

“Hey Rex” Swap greeted with a smile.

“Hi Stretch. Sorry i didn’t mean to burst your bubble” The short skeleton mentioned with a shrug as he stepped in and walked upstairs. “Just be gentle with the babybones, lanky idiot. I want to sleep tonight”

Swap snorted when he noticed his lover was actually showing some embarrassment.

“That fucking idiot” Fell muttered while his partner gave him a gentle nudge.

“You haven’t answered me yet”

The guard looked at him for a couple minutes in thought. He was aware that Sans could listen if they had sex, luckily he was way too tired for that. Everything made his plan seem even more appealing.

“…Actually, i was thinking in _something else_ you can help me with”

* * *

 

“I would normally do this myself. But since you’ve finally agreed to fulfill your part of the promise, i guess it’s your responsibility now”

Fell had been surprised by Swap’s eagerness to his acceptance. His eyes had brightened when he openly accepted his proposal to _help_ , despite he did not know what he was getting into.

After convincing his partner to get changed with more comfortable clothes, the guard invited him to lay in the bed, just placing a sheet covering the lower halves of their bodies.

“Here” Fell whispered.

Swap opened his eyes in shock when a dark red light bloomed between them.

“F-Fell? What are you…?” The dim light started to take shape and before he could formulate his question, a soul appeared.

The ruddy light looked weak around the dark core, almost covered in pitch black spots that gave place to concern.

Swap was visibly breathing quicker, still shocked of having the small vessel in such proximity. “W-what happened? Why does it look like t-this?”

“You haven’t seen a stained soul before?”

“N-no, i didn’t know they could look like this. What is it? Does it… hurt?” Swap asked seeming anguished.

“It doesn’t hurt. But it will if i don’t… if you don’t help me”

The sentry swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling the weight of the liability in his shaky hands as a doubt started  to grow in the back of his skull. But soon he pushed those thoughts away and asked “I… i… what am i supposed to…?”

“You just have to heal me like you normally do”

“That’s it?” He asked incredulous.

“Well, it’s not that easy” Fell whispered enveloping his hands with his own and guiding them around his soul, feeling the small tremble between his digits. “Before you start, you have to be as calm as possible. Take your time, breathe slowly and focus on positive feelings. You don’t have to force them out, just think of something nice that comes to your mind in this moment”

Swap took an audible deep breath, trying to control the tremor around his phalanges as much as he could. Fell’s soul felt warm even without touching it. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something that made him feel confident, he didn’t want to fail in this, he didn’t want to see Fell in pain.

A memory appeared in his mind and warm magic started to coalesce in his palms. Swap heard Fell hum softly and opened his eyes to check on him.

The guard had let go of his hands and now was laying in a very relaxed posture, sighing heavily.

“A-are you okay?” Stretch asked in concern, feeling the soft beats in his hands growing a bit stronger.

“Yes…” Fell whispered, almost inaudible. He barely shifted in the bed but didn’t look at his partner, without noticing his mind drifting away. He usually didn’t feel this sleepy and calm when he cleaned his soul, and the experience was borderline scary.

Swap couldn’t help his doubts resurfacing when he asked. “Is this working?”

“Yes…” His lover answered in a breathy voice “You’re doing… well” Fell praised gently.

“Fell, are you…?”

“I’m afraid i can’t… stay… awake” The guard muttered, feeling his mind far gone. He opened his eyes lightly trying to burn Swap’s expression in his memory, the way he looked so insecure even though he was doing his best to help him was quite adorable.

He placed his hand on Swap’s cheek weakly, giving him a small stroke. “Don’t… overdo it” He requested barely registering the other’s nod.

Suddenly, everything turned pure white as he slept profoundly.

 


	11. Best friends... forever

His head spun around. A familiar sensation burned in his chest, making it difficult to breath.

His felt his soul becoming heavier and heavier beyond repair, until it crushed apart into a delicate cloud of dust.

The water ran quickly around his boots, the oppressive force of his sins left him breathless, and his pants echoed loudly.

Before him there was the dark hole where all the garbage from the human world fell, a spot he knew well. That hollowness always brought him an opportunity to think clearly. But not today, not now.

Only a place to grief.

“One would think you’d be happier” A gruff voice spoke from his back.

Papyrus felt a chill before he turned around, only to find in disbelief the person behind his darkest nightmares.

Undyne arched both brows, and the scales on her forehead folded lightly. “Aren’t you proud Papyrus?”

“I…” He trailed off. “I’m not” He answered weakly, embracing himself protectively. Despite his lack of skin the chill in his spine became permanent, running like a current, biting him.

She sighed and crossed her arms on her chest. “I am. This is what i’ve trained you for” The ex-captain said with a deep frown.

“I did more than just win” Papyrus muttered, looking into the ground, wanting to be taken away just like the garbage.

Undyne took a deep breath. “What the king says is law. We cannot change that”

“It was not necessary!”

“It was!” The woman answered with a growl, her hot breath spreading on his face. She started walking around Papyrus, eyeing him intently. “Asgore knew better than anyone how much time we spent training together. If you weren’t able to kill me, your own teacher, why would you be a good Captain?” She finished stepping in front of him once more, stomping her boots on the water with a splatter. “Why would you be able to kill anyone else?” She gestured, clenching a fist.

“I don’t understand!” Papyrus roared looking at her, his voice echoing in the cavern. “Why would he… order me to…?!” He asked grabbing his head with unnecessary strength.

Undyne stepped back, looking at his trainee coldly, her teeth showing between her shirred lips. “You were always too soft” She mentioned "Your soul is staining” Undyne said, the space between her eyes puckered. “What a huge disappointment, Captain!”

Before Papyrus could react, he was kicked to the depths of the underground, swallowed by the darkness, consumed like his own soul in the roar of the water.

And in the shadows, there was a light…

* * *

 

He jumped in his place, only to find that his dream wasn’t so far from reality. Even though the lights were out, a warm glow blinded his sight.

When his blurry mind allowed him to, he realized he was looking at himself and a healthy soul beating softly in his presence.

_ Did his soul manifest while he was asleep? _

It looked so pure that took a whole minute for Fell to realize, this wasn’t his soul and that wasn’t himself. The golden heart was covered by a layer of orange fabric, protecting it.

“Hey. You okay there, bud?” Swap greeted with a slight frown. “You uh, were mumbling in your sleep”

Fell noticed his shoulders shaking, his body lingering cold from his nightmare like the water and the temperature had been transferred to the reality.

“Sorry, did i wake you up?” He apologized while he sat up and rubbed his nose bridge.

The sentry shook his head. “No i… i woke up a while ago” He muttered looking at his soul with a small scowl.

Fell was about to ask if something happened, but considering the fact that Swap had already passed by a similar episode he could at least figure as much. “...Did your soul manifest while you were asleep?”

“Mhm” Swap affirmed. “Damn thing won’t stay still” He muttered looking away.

Fell wouldn’t deny, he was once again shocked by Swap’s inability to keep his soul safely on his ribcage. The small core hummed lowly, resonating like a prey in his hunting eyes.

Swap shook his head. “Anyways, what was that about?” He asked sitting up as well, trying to not focus unnecessarily in the fact his soul was showing up.

Fell arched a brow, not completely sure he knew what he was being talked about.

The sentry looked forward and scratched his nape sheepishly. “You were muttering something in your sleep. You actually look like you didn’t rest at all” He mentioned staring intently, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

“I do?” Fell asked even though he knew the answer.

He expected the morning to be different since Swap had helped him with the staining this time but it seemed like it wasn’t that easy. Fell was painfully used to have nightmares due the heavy staining.

Swap hunched forward, stiffening. “Did i... fuck up maybe?” He asked though he didn’t want to know the answer “With the… healing”.

“No, no. It’s not that” Fell clarified with a sigh, gently placing his hand on his lover’s cheek, stroking reassuringly. “You did just fine, it… it’s just me” He answered looking away for a moment.

Fell bit his own tongue. He didn’t know if he was ready to tell Swap. His voice faltered a couple seconds before he was able to speak. “I did something... that i was not okay with. And considering my position as Captain i shouldn’t but, i keep feeling guilty about it” He said choosing his words carefully.

That only seemed to make Swap straighten with interest. “Okay... Uh, do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly pulling his lover into his chest for a protective hug.

Fell took a deep breath and looked at his hands reflexively. He couldn’t decide how good or bad idea was to tell Swap. But they had already agreed to bond and the weight of that commitment was something Fell couldn’t ignore. He  _ deserved _ to know. “I honestly don’t know.” He confessed lulled by Stretch’s heart.

“Aw c’mon. It can’t be too bad, can it?” Swap asked with an encouraging smile.

It was preferable he knew sooner than later. A bond couldn’t be broken, he reminded himself. “I… i’m afraid you won’t look at me the same way” He confessed, starting to shake.

Swap stared at his hands, trying to see what had picked his lover’s attention. “Do i have to remind you you nearly killed Doggo in front of me? Or that you dusted other monsters when i was around?”

The guard curled and uncurled his fingers, trying to stop picturing the remnants of dust on them. “It’s different. It’s not just anyone” He whispered. 

Swap looked down to his small soul, which hummed softly in Fell’s cheek. He took a deep, shaky breath.

“Look, we made a promise, didn’t we?”

Fell didn’t look away from his palms. “Yes” He answered absently.

“I said i would take care of you too” Swap said gently holding the guard’s hand in his own, bringing him back from his trance. He kissed his palm softly, noticing the other shudder. “This is hurting you, i don’t want you to feel like this” He whispered. “So please, tell me”

Fell finally looked him in the eyes. He hesitated for what could’ve been a minute or more, and Swap felt soon flustered about the intense stare.

He nodded.

Swap smiled in a way Fell had never seen. It was a gentle, soft smile. His eyes were half-lidded and sincerely happy. 

“Thank you” Swap answered in a silky voice, making Fell shudder in his arms.

Stretch’s soul was... swelling. Swelling with emotions he didn’t know he could feel for someone that wasn’t Sans. The need of keeping the other against his chest, enveloped tightly by his whole body like a cocoon was so strong he was concerned they both might as well fuse. 

For a moment he had such a vivid image of Fell placing his soul in his hands the last night, and the way he literally fainted when he barely started applying his magic… _ stars _ . He really,  _ really  _ must’ve needed him.

And now, his lover looked about to fall apart. The pitiful frightened expression in Fell’s face caused his heart to ache. And even in that state he had assured Swap it wasn’t his fault, and praised his efforts the last night.

He wanted to know. He wanted to hear every detail and comfort his lover until the pain went away.

Fell gave him an uncertain look, like he didn’t know how to start. The words caught on his throat took a couple minutes to show up. “I’ll assume you remember me... crying not long ago”

Stretch blinked a couple times, not expecting that scene to be brought back verbally by his proud alternate. “I uh… yeah, i remember that time”

Fell let out a sigh. “That was the day” He said, remaining in silence for a whole minute, lost in thought. “What i thought it could be the best day of my life... turned me into this” He placed a hand in his chest, signaling his ill soul.

Swap pressed the other even more against his chest, perceiving his tremors. For a moment, he thought Fell would shatter in his arms.

It took at least a minute before Fell spoke again. “...I went to the Castle for a formal meeting with the King and the Captain of the Royal Guard. I was supposed to be put to test to become Captain myself” Fell explained in a low voice. “No one told me the truth about the test, not even the Captain herself. She had trained me for that moment”

At that instant, he stopped. His eyes fixed in Swap’s arms, his bones sinking into the fabric as he put some effort in breathing steadily.

“I... shared a lot of things with her, more than just training. We were what you could call  _ ‘friends’ _ ...” Fell said leisurely, as if savoring the bitter word inside his mouth. “or at least that was what my naivety made me think”

His voice became lower with each word, growing into a shaky mutter. “We were forced to fight. If i won, i would be fit for the place” He followed. “But it wasn’t that simple. We fought until we were both exhausted, without resting or even taking eyes from each other”

Fell shuddered softly, Swap’s hand traced gentle patterns in his back, muffling some of his pain with the simple gesture but coaxing a sting in his eye sockets.

“When i saw my chance, i pinned her down, expecting the King would be satisfied with the  _ demonstration _ of my skills” He explained as his face turned into a tense frown. “...but when i looked at him he asked me what was i waiting for. And… that’s when i realized” He stated, his voice suddenly breaking.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay…” Swap whispered interrupting him. He sunk Fell further into his embrace (if possible) and kissed his skull, wiping the little tears welling in his eye sockets. Fell burrowed his face in Stretch’s chest and looped his arms around him, finally taking the protective embrace. “That’s it” Swap cooed. “Let it go”

They held onto each other for a long time before Fell stopped sobbing quietly. Swap praised him in a soft voice, placing tender kisses in his face until the other calmed down. They laid in the bed and started speaking again.

“Are you okay?” He asked curving his hands in both sides of his head.

“Yes” Fell sniffled.

_ Stars. _ The edge around his eyes had gone completely red.

“You want to go on? It’s okay if you don’t want to” Swap clarified.

“No. I want to finish this now”

The sentry smiled gently. “That’s okay” He answered placing a chaste kiss in his mouth. 

Fell cleared his throat and leaned his head against his lover’s shoulder, his body aching and heavy like a bag of rocks.

“The shock distracted me. The Captain took her chance and pushed me until i was cornered to her mercy” He whispered remembering each detail  _ painfully  _ well. It was like rewinding a tape over and over. Every hit and scar were recorded in both his mind and body. 

“I don’t know why, but between the fear of killing or be killed, at that time i was too frightened of losing my life. It turned into a blindfold: i couldn’t see what i was doing” He said closing his eyes. His soul felt tight again. 

“When i realized, the fight was over. I was proclaimed as the new Captain… and Undyne was gone. _ Forever _ ”

The silence became thick, painful. Fell thought for a moment that Swap wouldn’t accept this, but he didn’t dare look at him in the eye.

“...Undyne? She was the Captain here?” Swap questioned in a casual voice.

The guard shifted a bit and finally looked at his lover’s face. He didn’t look any different than always except for a different glint in his eyes. He was breathing slow, his voice low and tender. “...Yes. Is it different in your world?”

He nodded. “Um. Yeah. Undyne is the Royal Scientist in my universe. We, uh, used to be Lab partners”

“I see. That is funny” Fell answered, still expecting a word of disapproval, something that didn’t look like it was going to happen. There was a brief silence between them.

He tried to picture his trainer wearing a labcoat and glasses, holding some test tubes in her hands and mixing stuff.

Ridiculous.

Fell smiled in thought. Undyne sometimes would cook for him when they spent too much time training. He remembered her trying to teach him to make spaghetti a couple times despite herself was not capable of cooking anything without burning at least an ingredient.

It was a sweet memory. Despite how things ended, she was one of his favourite monsters in the whole Underground. His dear, dear friend who he missed every _ single _ day.

“So,” Swap spoke suddenly, making the other jump slightly in his place. “how are you feeling now?”

The other huffed softly. Like a sack of logs had settled by his back, to be honest. He didn’t want to move, or speak anymore. He just wanted to stay in bed. “I don’t know” He lied.

Stretch clicked his tongue. “Aw c’mon. Don’t you feel a lil’ bit better?” He shifted and looked at Fell in the eye, his mouth curved in a smile.

The guard squirmed slightly before he answered. Somehow his soul had become a little lighter, even more than when he usually healed it. 

He wondered if his burden could be completely erased by something as simple as talking. “...maybe”

Swap chuckled and nuzzled the side of his skull. The guard felt lightheaded and pressed back into him.

“That’s all i wanted to hear” He said with a smile, noticing his lover going limp against him and yawning softly. “You tired?” Fell nodded, closing his eyes.

“How about taking the day off? You could use some rest” He murmured massaging the back of his neck.

The taller was so drained he could barely nod again.

_ ‘Well, that was easy’ _ , Swap thought in surprise. He wondered for a moment if Fell was getting actually sick.

Before he mocked his partner for acting as a lazybones like him, he stroked his forehead, indeed finding a trace of heat growing in his skull.

_ Welp. _ It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it.  
> It's nothing spectacular, i know, but that's how i wanted it to be i guess.  
> It was a hard chapter to write. I actually typed all, fixed it a couple times, and then deleted and started over because ugh, it was such a tasteless thing. I couldn't make it work.  
> I'm finally happy with the result. I hope you guys liked it as well.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments all along.


End file.
